Running
by LoosingMeansCertainDeath
Summary: What happens when Gale and Katniss run away with their families before the reaping? Will they be able to surive? Will the Capitol find out and hunt them down? Read to find out!


**_We do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters._**

**Chapter 1: The Escape. **

**_Katniss POV_**

_What have we done?_

That question is permanently etched into my mind now. Prim's small fingers are locked around mine squeezing my hand tight. As we scurry quickly through the woods the intimidating trees loom over us. Awkwardness between our families hangs in the air silently. It goes unnoticed by our younger siblings but it's there. Constantly. Even the secure bond of friendship between Gale and I cannot break the firm invisible wall my mother has put between herself and Gale's family. Prim's petite hand grips mine tight sensing that I'm on edge. I can't fail her.

The moonlight glows ominously above washing over our olive skin. We decided we'd leave at night time. We'd take our families. Run. Save them from the horrors due to occur in Panem in just a couple of days. It had gone to plan. We were out weren't we? Free? Then what was the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach? What was the tingling sensation in my numb fingers as I hang on to my younger sibling for dear life? Regret? Hatred? Anger? Prim's fingers crush my sweaty palms and the feeling snaps me back to reality. She's the only thing grounding me to the earth. She holds so tight I'm not sure if I could pry her off if I wanted to. But I don't want. She the only thing keeping me alive. Keeping me sane.

**_Gale POV_**

We ran most of the night, there was no talking, the only sounds were the crunching of the leaves beneath our boots and the hoot of a distant owl. We'd been running for hours, it must be around midnight, we set off at 6pm. Katniss' expression was permanent worry, she never let go of Prim, not once. I could see the determination in her eyes, she strived to protect Prim, the only thing making her carry on.

"We should set up camp, the night hides the smoke, besides I think we all need to rest and eat. We'll cover more ground tomorrow" I stated, it was met by a few half hearted nods. A few minutes later we dragged ourselves into a small clearing. Everyone slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"Sing Katniss?" Prim yawned.

"Sure, deep in the meadow…"

**_Katniss POV_**

Gale sat alone staring into the fire, his face blank. He didn't move when I went and sat next to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him. He glanced at me, little flames were dancing in his eyes, he had beautiful eyes. I smiled.

"Worried. Katniss, we didn't think this through. The reaping is tomorrow, they'll notice our absence, we'll get caught, we'll ALL die, all of us" Tears streamed down his face, I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. It was only me and Gale right now. Gale and I, this was my real home, under the stars, under the moon. The forest had no restrictions, no rules, no leaders, no fence closing you in like a caged animal. The stress and worry was lifted from my chest at that moment and I felt free.

"We can do it Gale, I'll hunt tomorrow, your traps should've caught us something. We can fill our stomachs and put a distance between us and that wretched district. It will be ok" I said through a yawn and drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. Happy.

**PRIM'S POV.**

I could hear them. They're not far away now, getting closer to us every second. I cling onto my mothers hand as tight as I can, dreading being left behind.

We can all hear the scrunching of the forest floor under our feet and the scurrying of animals around us. I'm scared, but I cant admit it. I have to be brave. For my sister, for my mother, for Rory. We're all family now, brought together by the will to survive.

In the second I am distracted with my thoughts, is all it takes for me to miss a step. To loose my grip on my mothers cold, frail hand. To fall and not have the will to get back up. I cry out for help but noone stops, no one notices. No one cares.

"HELP!" I cry out.

"Prim. Prim it's ok. I'm here, calm down. Shhhh..." are the soothing words which brings me back to the surface. As realisation hits me I sigh and shrink back into Katniss with relief. It was just a dream... Just a dream.

I try focus on my sisters steady breathing and the her soft whispers in order to divert my thoughts away from the nightmare plagueing my mind, threatening to take over.

"Katniss!" Gale calls out from across the recently burnt out fire. Katniss turns to meet Gale's eyes before staring hesitantley back down at me, her eyes full of sympathy.

"We have to set off now Prim."

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
